<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>四战的错误打开方式 by zrnp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625893">四战的错误打开方式</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zrnp/pseuds/zrnp'>zrnp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:36:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zrnp/pseuds/zrnp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>斑爷为“月之眼”布好局挂了之后，穿越到霹雳世界的中阴界，身体缩水成婴儿，被中阴界特产红潮啃掉了有柱间细胞的半边身体，而后被缎君衡收养，长大后穿回四战现场……<br/>一个在网上看到的图：</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, 宇智波斑/千手柱间</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 设定</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>斑爷在布好局挂了之后，穿到另一个高武力值，玄幻与修仙并存的世界（霹雳世界），身体缩水成婴儿，记忆全失，左半边身体被当地特产红潮啃成白骨，然后被同样失忆的缎君衡收养（没错斑爷顶替了十九的戏份不过由于十九这个名字太一言难尽我还是换一个高大上的名字吧），好爸爸缎君衡用鬼力支撑斑爷的左半边身体，维持斑爷的性命，并给斑爷安上一对千年妖瞳（斑爷的轮回眼还在长门那里），为了防止妖瞳太牛叉，斑爷的身体被妖瞳反噬，缎君衡给斑爷一条封印带，平时用这条封印封住眼睛的力量，直到斑爷要用到妖瞳或者完全掌控妖瞳时，才能解开封印带。</p><p>故事起因是斑爷误闯空间裂缝，受秽土转生的吸引，穿回原来的世界，降落地点在南賀神社外，降落时间在千手柱间被秽土转生后，讲完他与斑爷的故事时。</p><p>徒留药师兜一脸懵逼地发现秽土转生斑爷失败。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 失忆的斑爷-南贺神社</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>无徽就是失忆的斑爷</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　无徽不过是出门散了个心，就遇到了千年难得一见的空间裂缝。</p><p>　　好不容易脱离空间裂缝，他解开眼睛上的封印布条，妖瞳扫视四周。</p><p>　　东北方的一个屋子里有几个奇奇怪怪的人（秽土转生的火影们），北方有很多人，还有一个长得十分魔幻的生物（十尾）。</p><p>　　在确认周围没有危险后，无徽重新蒙上眼睛，毕竟妖瞳消耗的灵力太多，他还不能够承受住妖瞳的消耗。</p><p>　　此地地气混乱，诡异之中又有莫名的熟悉感，明显不是中阴界。</p><p>　　或许是他的家乡。</p><p>　　无徽心中没有丝毫找到家乡的欣喜，有的只是后悔。</p><p>　　他真不该与父亲吵架，应该直接把父亲打晕了带走！</p><p>　　无徽不是缎君衡的亲生儿子，缎君衡却对他视如己出。</p><p>　　缎君衡捡到无徽的时候，无徽的状况是十分凄惨的：失去双眼，左半边身体被红潮啃得只剩白骨，只余一身浩然正气（？）吊着性命。</p><p>　　缎君衡为了保住无徽的命，一闯鬼门，偷渡了许多鬼力支持身体和灵力循环，又为他找来千年妖瞳维持鬼力平衡；无徽的天赋在中阴界十分罕见，缎君衡数次闯入（主角所在的）（危机四伏的）苦境，为无徽寻找合适的功法……</p><p>　　缎君衡十分包容无徽和他的另一个养子质辛，无徽每日跟着父亲修炼，跟质辛切磋，找别人切磋，日子过得很幸福。</p><p>　　美中不足的是：缎君衡偏偏要效忠于中阴界残暴的宙王！</p><p>　　无徽不止一次看见父亲一身伤地回到家中，心痛之余，他也对宙王产生了浓浓的杀意。偏偏缎君衡作为帝师，也就是宙王的老师，不允许自己与宙王动手！</p><p>　　父亲还把自己打成重伤，躺在床上几个月动弹不得！</p><p>　　父亲不爱我了QAQ</p><p>　　无徽产生了一个大胆的想法，为了达成这个想法，他悄悄组建了一个势力，拼了老命地练功，有好几次一直练到鬼力维持不住，左半边身体骨头散落一地。</p><p>　　后来，质辛为了报仇，离开中阴界，无徽的修为也越来越高，实力直逼缎君衡。</p><p>　　无徽为他的计划布好局后，将计划全盘托出，并建议父亲脱离中阴界。</p><p>　　父亲还是不同意！</p><p>　　宙王已经不是小孩子了！后宫美女一大堆，儿子都能打酱油了！还需要父亲操什么心？！</p><p>　　无徽心里清楚，父亲当年也是被缎家家主收养，为了报恩，才留在中阴界辅佐宙王。</p><p>　　可以说，中阴界是父亲的责任。</p><p>　　可是缎家早就没了！宙王甚至打算除去父亲！若不是父亲还有利用价值……</p><p>　　他有这个实力保住父亲和弟弟，在中阴界留的后手也能保住中阴界，父亲完全可以放心离去！</p><p>　　为什么，父亲偏要守着中阴界……</p><p>　　压抑了许久的情绪骤然爆发，无徽与缎君衡大吵一架，出门散心。</p><p>　　将宙王的手下六独天缺揍成猪头脸后，无徽心中郁气终于消散，他打道回府，准备再谋划一番。</p><p>　　万万没想到，他居然被卷入了中阴界千年难得一见的空间裂缝！</p><p>　　无徽紧握着父亲给自己的狩念灵珠，胡乱找了个方向。</p><p>　　出来后，他感应着周围的气流，朝那间小屋子走去，打算问一问当地居民这个地方的情况。</p><p>　　他刚刚靠近那间屋子，几个气息奇怪的人朝自己靠近，气息最强的一个直接向自己奔来。</p><p>　　无徽下意识取出天炎之镰与星辰之链，右手紧握镰刀柄，左腕套住锁链末端的环，摆了一个术法的起手式。</p><p>　　来着停下脚步，此人身上混合着草木生机与死者特有的死气，十分怪异。</p><p>　　“Madara……”对面之人激动地对自己喊道，语气中充满了愧疚、心痛，不可置信，失而复得的欣喜，还有更多自己也察觉不出的情绪。</p><p>　　他是谁？</p><p>　　他的语言明显不是自己学过的任何一种，为什么自己能听懂他的意思？</p><p>　　还有……这个人喊自己「斑」？</p><p>　　这……是他的名字吗？</p><p>　　「斑」这个名字，搅动着无徽波澜不惊的识海，无数记忆碎片无端浮上水面，又消散无踪，最终汇聚成一张从未见过，却十分熟悉的脸。</p><p>　　一张虽然有点黑却十分英俊的脸。（详见360集的美人版柱间）</p><p>　　「斑？！你的眼睛……」（日语）</p><p>　　脑海中突然出现一个名字，无徽的额头渗出细密的汗珠，他用镰刀阻挡住来者的靠近。</p><p>　　忍着灵魂深处传来的疼痛，无徽一字一句地问道：「你是……柱间？」（日语）</p><p>　　为什么自己知道，这个人的名字是柱间？</p><p>　　为什么自己也会这种语言？！</p><p>　　无徽的识海一片混乱，他用仅剩的一丝清明做出决断：把这个或许认识自己的人带走。</p><p>　　他左手解开锁链扣在镰刀上的锁扣，挥舞锁链，将其余人击倒，而后封住面前之人的功体，将面前之人一捆，选了个与人群相反的方向，疾奔而去。</p><p>　　自己的身世，自己失去的记忆，自己的过去……这个人或许都知道。</p><p>　　「吾信不过你们，不得不出此下策，抱歉。」</p><p>　　「……斑居然对我这么温柔，果真是在做梦吧……」男子喃喃自语。</p><p>　　无徽：……</p><p>　　为什么很想揍这个人一顿？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 调戏</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　千手柱间被秽土转生出来后不久，就感觉到一股熟悉又陌生的气息靠近。</p><p>　　陌生的气息阴冷怪异，似乎与黄泉的气息出自同源，而熟悉的气息……是斑！！！</p><p>　　千手柱间想都没想，立马跑了出去。</p><p>　　看到宇智波斑如今的模样后，千手柱间的笑容凝固了，他气息一滞，停下脚步。</p><p>　　斑的头发完全变为白色，苍白到刺眼的头发被整整齐齐地束起，露出大半张脸和……一条蒙住双眼的布条。</p><p>　　黑色的布条与白皙的皮肤，形成强烈的对比，看得千手柱间格外心惊。</p><p>　　「斑，你的眼睛……」怎么了？</p><p>　　千手柱间下意识上前一步，抵上了一柄寒光烁烁的镰刀。</p><p>　　他又停下脚步，心情激荡，恨不能扑上去，为宇智波斑治疗眼睛。</p><p>　　斑看上去很痛苦，细长的眉毛微微拧起，额角渗出一滴滴汗珠。</p><p>　　他用怪异的口音问道：「你是……柱间？」</p><p>　　我是柱间啊！</p><p>　　斑，你……怎么了……</p><p>　　千手柱间尚未反应过来，眼前一道黑影闪过，跟着他跑出来的众人“扑通”一声全倒在地上，他只感觉气息一滞，自己就被斑捆吧捆吧带走了。</p><p>　　良久，千手柱间终于平静下来，他这才得以好好打量斑。</p><p>　　斑的锁链看上去很高级的样子，可长可短可粗可细，镰刀上镶了几块不知什么材质的宝石。斑的衣服是黑色的，质地很好，上面绘满了各种花纹，蕴含着类似于查克拉的波动，衣服上还缀着一些华贵的宝石，一看就知道很贵。</p><p>　　就算大名也没有那么高级的衣服。</p><p>　　千手柱间不由伸出爪子摸了摸。</p><p>　　……嗯？斑的身体怎么这么凉？！</p><p>　　============</p><p>　　无徽一路带着男子疾奔，男子一开始还很安分，安分了没多久，就开始不安分了，不仅用灼热的目光看着自己，还上爪子摸！</p><p>　　偏偏自己不知中了什么邪，连一丝反抗的心思都升腾不起来！</p><p>　　无徽微微松开锁链，将男子放下，准备开口问话。</p><p>　　谁料，男子倒是先开口了。</p><p>　　「斑，你的身体，还有眼睛，怎么了？」</p><p>　　无徽：……</p><p>　　他抬了抬下巴：「你要先回答我的问题。」</p><p>　　「你叫我斑？斑是我的名字吗？」</p><p>　　「斑，你不记得了？」</p><p>　　「也许吧。」</p><p>　　无徽感应到面前之人的情绪变得无比低落。</p><p>　　这种感觉十分新奇，就好像他曾与这个人知交莫逆，心意互通一样。</p><p>　　明明，自己的记忆中，从未有这个人。</p><p>　　无徽不由出口安慰。</p><p>　　「抱歉，我确实不记得，我自出生以来，就没有任何有关此地的记忆，或许，你可以给我解释一下。」</p><p>　　千手柱间精神一振，说不定他多讲一讲自己和斑的事情，斑就能想起来呢。</p><p>　　于是，无徽面无表情地听完了自己和千手柱间打水漂的故事。</p><p>　　待到千手柱间讲到建立木叶村的时候，无徽终于打断了他。</p><p>　　「千手柱间？你说，以前的我和你折腾了这么久，就建了个村子？」</p><p>　　就一个村子？</p><p>　　已经制定好颠覆中阴界计划、准备拳打宙王脚踢孤城不危、万事俱备只欠缎君衡的无徽：……</p><p>　　「……斑，这可是我们的梦想啊……」</p><p>　　这家伙……</p><p>　　无徽几乎能想出他的表情。</p><p>　　一股洪荒之力涌上心头，无徽不禁伸出手，摸向千手柱间的脸。</p><p>　　摸了一手灰。</p><p>　　无徽吓了一跳，放轻力道。</p><p>　　或许是千手柱间体质特殊，皮太脆。幸好没流血。</p><p>　　无徽缓缓抚摸千手柱间的脸，用指尖感应他的轮廓。</p><p>　　果然，与想象中的表情一模一样。</p><p>　　============</p><p>　　千手扉间好不容易挣脱了星辰之链自带的束缚特效，急急忙忙追寻着大哥的气息，飞奔而来，但见：</p><p>　　衣着华贵的男子左手握住锁链，松松捆住自己的大哥，捆法十分不和谐，右手抚摸大哥的脸，大哥则是一副呆愣愣的表情……活似当年见过不知多少次的贵族调戏忍者的画面！</p><p>　　只不过，被调戏的从来没有他的大哥……</p><p>　　「宇智波斑！你想对兄长做什么！！！」</p><p>　　千手扉间一声大吼，将沉浸在二人世界（？）的二人唤醒。</p><p>　　无徽如今已不是失忆前见多识广的斑爷，而是失忆后被缎君衡保护得很好的纯情少年，听完千手扉间的怒吼，他一惊，手指如触电般缩了回去，白皙的脸瞬间变得通红。</p><p>　　无徽慌忙向千手柱间抱拳一礼：“抱歉，我……”</p><p>　　无徽意识到千手柱间听不懂这种语言，连忙改口，深深一礼：「抱歉，千手先生，在下无意冒犯……」</p><p>　　千手柱间头一次见到宇智波斑如此模样，顿时语无伦次：「没，没事的，斑，你，你别这样，不，不用，这么，生疏，我，我们是，是兄弟……」</p><p>　　「对，我们是兄弟……谁跟你是兄弟！」无徽顿觉自己被驴了，他面无表情地催动锁链，再次将千手柱间捆紧。</p><p>　　千手扉间：（怀疑人生.jpg）宇智波斑居然会脸红？居然会称呼大哥为千手先生？一定是我秽土转生的方式不对……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 半边白骨</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　无徽微微侧头，“看”向千手扉间的方向：「不知这位先生是……」</p><p>　　千手柱间被无徽这句「先生」吓了一跳，转念一想，斑现在失忆了，不认识扉间也情有可原。</p><p>　　「斑，这是我的弟弟扉间。」</p><p>　　弟弟？扉间？！</p><p>　　无徽的头又隐隐作痛，心潮涌动。</p><p>　　亲手扼杀了最后的亲人……</p><p>　　恍若失去了整个世界……</p><p>　　明知他人的所作所为只是一个引子……</p><p>　　却还是……想杀了他！</p><p>　　无徽周身气势节节攀升，杀意缓缓浮现。</p><p>　　铺天盖地的杀意笼罩着千手扉间，使得千手扉间动弹不得。</p><p>　　千手柱间见势不妙，用力挣脱锁链的束缚，大喊道：「斑！」</p><p>　　千手柱间，这就是你赌上性命，也要保护的弟弟吗？</p><p>　　弟弟……</p><p>　　心脏的位置空无一物，无徽却感觉，那颗不存在的心脏好像被一只大手紧紧攥紧，每跳动一下，都能带来剧烈的痛楚。</p><p>　　喉咙发紧，空气被抽空，布条染上些许水迹。</p><p>　　杀意散去，被黑布条遮住一小半的脸上布满悲伤与茫然。</p><p>　　无徽解开衣襟，右手穿过肋骨间的缝隙，在充满鬼力的胸腔中缓缓摸索。</p><p>　　明明这里什么都没有，为什么……会痛呢？</p><p>　　他……究竟……失去了什么……</p><p>　　千手柱间正对着无徽，见状，倒抽一口凉气。</p><p>　　斑的左半边身体……除了骨头，空无一物，全靠一种从未见过的查克拉支撑着。</p><p>　　斑的身体正中间，血肉与那种神奇的查克拉交织在一起，维系着身体的循环。</p><p>　　只要那股神奇的查克拉逸散……斑就会死！</p><p>　　还有斑的眼睛……在自己看不见的地方……斑究竟遭遇了什么……</p><p>　　怎么办怎么办怎么办……</p><p>　　怎样才能救斑……</p><p>　　秽土转生的死者无法流泪，千手柱间却感觉眼部酸涩不已，似乎有热流涌出。</p><p>　　他心急如焚，脸上的灰尘簌簌下落，握着兵器的手微微颤抖。</p><p>　　医疗忍术！！！</p><p>　　良久，千手柱间才想起引以为傲的医疗忍术，他小心翼翼地用基佬紫查克拉裹起双手，轻轻挪开无徽的右手，将自己的手覆在无徽胸口。</p><p>　　无徽没有反抗。</p><p>　　千手柱间乃秽土转生之身，查克拉充裕，他先试探了一下不明查克拉（鬼力），而后将木遁查克拉化为生机，不要钱地注入鬼力与血肉交接的地方。</p><p>　　没有用。</p><p>　　鬼力包裹下的血肉依然狰狞。</p><p>　　千手柱间急得身上的土往下直掉。</p><p>　　无徽从莫名悲痛中回过神来，心中一惊。</p><p>　　自己对这位叫千手柱间的男子，当真一点警惕性和防备心都没有，千手柱间的爪子都摸到自己的命脉了，自己都没反应。</p><p>　　只要千手柱间有一点点恶意，扰乱自己的鬼力，自己就算侥幸不死，也好不到哪儿去！</p><p>　　或许，自己先前真的叫宇智波斑，自己与千手柱间真的是认识的，还是能够交托性命的至交好友。</p><p>　　不过，现在不是想这些的时候，现在要让千手柱间的爪子从自己的命脉上挪开。</p><p>　　「先生不必费心，我的身体我自己很清楚……」</p><p>　　话音未落，无徽与千手柱间同时瞪大了双眼。</p><p>　　无徽满脸不可置信，而千手柱间则是松了口气。</p><p>　　无徽明显地感觉到，自己身体上鬼力与血肉交织的地方，长了点肉！而且还是连筋脉血管等等一起长的！</p><p>　　那股麻痒的感觉做不得假！</p><p>　　他轻轻触碰身体中心，果然，手指尖的触感明显不同。</p><p>　　经过多年的折腾（作死），无徽早已放弃治疗，万万没想到，他的身体居然还有修复的一天！</p><p>　　无徽隔着层布条，目光灼灼地“看”着千手柱间。</p><p>　　千手柱间功体特殊，或许……能够恢复自己的肉身！</p><p>　　一定要把他忽悠回去！</p><p>　　父亲教自己忽悠人的时候，是怎么说的来着……</p><p>　　不待无徽还想好说辞，千手柱间便说：「斑！我一定治好你。」</p><p>　　语气中带着十足的郑重与真诚。</p><p>　　……嗯，真上道。</p><p>　　无徽不由自主地露出微笑，一点也不承认，自己貌似被千手柱间撩到了。</p><p>　　============</p><p>　　千手扉间面无表情。</p><p>　　先是不怎么对劲，疑似失忆的宇智波斑活生生地出现在南賀神社外，大哥果不其然凑了上去，自己被宇智波斑揍晕；然后自己好不容易摆脱了宇智波斑的攻击，就见到大哥被宇智波斑调戏；再是大哥一句话，把宇智波斑说得杀气直飙，连自己这个秽土转生的死者，都感觉自己药丸。</p><p>　　后来宇智波斑兴许是想到了自己的弟弟，杀气终于没了，表现得十分悲伤，悲伤得十分有感染力，后来……</p><p>　　宇智波斑不知为何解开了衣服，不靠谱的大哥也不知道中了什么邪，跟着怀念弟弟（或许？）的宇智波斑一起悲伤了起来，还把手放到宇智波斑的胸口！</p><p>　　从千手扉间的角度看，二人动作十分不和谐。</p><p>　　或许，宇智波斑的胸口有个写轮眼？要不然怎么解释，大哥一看宇智波斑胸口就中招？</p><p>　　不不不，大哥把手放到宇智波斑的胸口了，宇智波斑不可能让外人碰到自己的写轮眼。</p><p>　　一定是幻术。</p><p>　　“解！”</p><p>　　面前的景色没有丝毫变化。</p><p>　　千手扉间不死心，又结了一次印。</p><p>　　“解！”</p><p>　　依旧没有变化。</p><p>　　千手扉间（面无表情.jpg）：一定是大蛇丸的秽土转生出了问题……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 消沉癖</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　无徽无视了一旁怀疑人生的千手扉间，重新扣起衣襟，右手拍在千手柱间的肩上，微微扣紧，语气十分之诚恳。</p><p>　　「我的伤，拜托你了。」</p><p>　　……以前从来没有忽悠别人为自己疗伤，不知道这种忽悠方法管不管用……</p><p>　　面对无徽真挚真诚全然信任的姿态，千手柱间顿时觉得肩上扛起了重担，他轻轻拍了拍无徽的右胳膊，正色道：「斑，我一定会治好你！」</p><p>　　「我不会再……」</p><p>　　不会再什么？</p><p>　　这句话意蕴深刻，言有尽而意无穷，纵然无徽纵横忽悠界多年，阅读理解炉火纯青，还是不能明白千手柱间想表达什么。</p><p>　　多半与他失落的记忆有关。</p><p>　　见证了父亲为了失落的记忆，上穷碧落下黄泉，结果啥都没找到的辛酸史，无徽心有戚戚，决定还是在这个世界多待一会儿，把记忆找全了再回去。</p><p>　　——记忆是一定要找回来的，如果失忆前的理想与失忆后的理想冲突，那就很有意思了。</p><p>　　很明显，千手柱间与失忆前的自己十分熟悉，自己与千手柱间只是照了个面，聊了几句，就想起不少东西，若是与他多相处一会儿，没准能想起更多的事情。</p><p>　　「这段时间，我就先待在你身边。」无徽右手稍稍用力，按了按千手柱间的肩。</p><p>　　……噫？手感不对？！</p><p>　　摸起来不像活人，倒像是傀儡！</p><p>　　无徽悄悄放出一丝灵力……</p><p>　　无徽：！！！</p><p>　　是谁？！是谁把千手柱间的魂魄抽出，封存在傀儡里？！</p><p>　　还是个质量这么差的傀儡！</p><p>　　无徽又飙起了杀气。</p><p>　　这个杀气可不同于之前由于感情变化而产生的杀气。</p><p>　　如果说之前的杀气如同山岳般沉重且不可撼动，这次的杀气便如同大海一般，粘稠而危险，其中暗流涌动，身处其中，无处可逃。</p><p>　　山岳虽高，尤有尽头，但是大海却深不可测。</p><p>　　正在逆推秽土转生术式的千手扉间“扑通”一声，趴在地上。</p><p>　　无徽的杀气小心翼翼地绕开千手柱间，他的表情依旧沉静，甚至有些温和。</p><p>　　「柱间，你知道是谁把你的魂魄禁锢在这个傀儡里吗？」</p><p>　　千手柱间只觉身上一凉，他定睛一看。</p><p>　　斑的表情好可怕！</p><p>　　千手柱间麻溜地把弟弟卖了：「啊，这个术式是秽土转生，扉间发明的忍术，不过是一个叫大蛇丸的家伙把我们转生出来的哈哈哈……」</p><p>　　「大哥……正事要紧……」千手扉间艰难地从宇智波斑的杀气里抬起了一只手。</p><p>　　大哥，你还记得那个假的宇智波斑要毁灭世界吗？！</p><p>　　#不管真假宇智波斑搞什么事只要拯救世界就对了#</p><p>　　#有这么个不靠谱的大哥，心好累#</p><p>　　千手柱间闻言，立马消沉起来。</p><p>　　无徽从未见识过千手柱间气息的消沉癖，他只察觉到千手柱间气息有变，浑身灵力外泄。</p><p>　　不好！</p><p>　　无徽想都没想，探了探他的脉搏……什么都没查出来。</p><p>　　千手柱间为什么突然灵力外泄？！！</p><p>　　灵力按这种速度外泄……就算是魂体也会崩溃！！！</p><p>　　无徽当机立断，一巴掌拍在千手柱间背上，灵力不要钱地往千手柱间体内灌输，语气因紧张而变了调：「快！气沉丹田！收拢灵力！」</p><p>　　千手柱间一脸懵逼，收回了查克拉。</p><p>　　感应到千手柱间灵力不再外泄，无徽仍未放下心，他生怕千手柱间的灵力不知什么时候再出问题，一不小心身陨，便控制灵力，将千手柱间体内灵力压缩至丹田，强行结成虚丹。</p><p>　　结成虚丹之后，千手柱间不仅能摆脱这个劣质傀儡，还能从外界源源不断地补充灵力，这样，千手柱间就不会因为灵力无端逸散，而意外身亡了。</p><p>　　无徽耗费灵力过多，脸色有些苍白，千手柱间几乎是立马反应过来，一脸惊慌。</p><p>　　斑耗费了这么多查克拉，他的身体……</p><p>　　千手柱间细细检查了一下无徽的身体，发现无徽并无大碍，总算松了口气，这时，他才有功夫观察自己身上发生的变化。</p><p>　　……他的灵魂居然脱离了秽土转生之体，并凝结成了实体！</p><p>　　随着虚丹的凝结，千手柱间能感到，自己可以在实体与虚体间自由转换，也能感到，自己魂体内部的查克拉，与大自然的查克拉紧密相连，自己只要一动念，就能从外界补充查克拉，也就是说，他的查克拉是无尽的！</p><p>　　千手柱间略一思索，就想通了无徽这样做的理由，他后怕之余，头一次下定决心，要改掉自己的消沉癖。</p><p>　　「斑，我以后不会这样了……」</p><p>　　不会这样？</p><p>　　灵力外泄，还是你能控制的了的吗？！</p><p>　　「……哼，别废话，你要是一不小心死了，我该怎么办。」</p><p>　　要是千手柱间挂了，就没人给他恢复□□，没人帮他恢复记忆了。</p><p>　　无徽如是想。</p><p>　　二人虽然没有肢体上的接触，但那旁若无人的神态，那#我的眼中只有你，其他人都是空气#的氛围……emmm……</p><p>　　千手·无意间客串了一下助攻·终于接受现实·扉间：啊……以为大哥娶了大嫂就可以免于#宇智波斑成为我的大嫂#这种噩耗的我……还是太天真了……</p><p>　　#不，这种噩耗也是可以避免的#</p><p>　　#只要宇智波斑成为你的哥夫#</p><p>　　终于赶过来，又被杀气压得扑倒在地，但是听力完好的三代四代佐助大蛇丸等人：！！！</p><p>　　#宇智波斑和初代大人居然是这种关系#</p><p>　　#万万没想到，你竟是这样的初代大人#</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>斑爷依旧没有恢复记忆。<br/>缎爹依旧没有上线。<br/>围观群众依旧眼瞎&amp;怀疑人生</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 缎爹上线</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　无徽体内灵力损耗过多，他径自盘膝而坐，运转功法，恢复灵力。</p><p>　　千手柱间也不去打搅无徽，但他终究放心不下无徽，尽管无徽比他强上不止一星半点。</p><p>　　千手柱间站在无徽身前，用虚幻的魂体牢牢护住无徽，一副刚刚什么都没发生过的模样，继续刚刚的话题。</p><p>　　「宇智波的少年啊……」千手柱间又开始讲述他与宇智波斑不得不说的二三事。</p><p>　　宇智波佐助：莫名想念那个吊车尾。</p><p>　　其间千手柱间讲述得神采激扬，一边讲还一边关注无徽的情况。</p><p>　　千手柱间：斑的脸色终于好了些，查克拉似乎也恢复了不少，咦？斑会仙术查克拉？好厉害！就是不知道斑进入仙人模式时花纹是什么样子的……</p><p>　　宇智波佐助试图将注意力集中在初代火影身上，然而他的目光总是不由自主地往无徽身上飘。</p><p>　　这就是传说中的宇智波斑么？感觉画风和宇智波完全不一样啊……</p><p>　　千手扉间表示他一点都不想听大哥吹宇智波斑，战场上另一个不知道是真是假的宇智波斑还在搞事，还在试图毁灭世界，大哥居然有闲情逸致……</p><p>　　其余围观群众表示信息量太大他们需要缓缓。</p><p>　　千手柱间讲到建村的时候，无徽突然精神一振，虽然表情不动，但他整个人都散发出开心的气息，连周身灵力都活跃起来。</p><p>　　千手柱间：斑终于想起来当初建村时的事了？太好……</p><p>　　然而无徽的兴奋与千手柱间没有半毛钱关系。</p><p>　　他感应到了缎君衡的气息。</p><p>　　父亲来了！</p><p>　　父亲来找我了！</p><p>　　离开家的第一天，想父亲！</p><p>　　无徽露出一个堪称颜艺的表情，虽然略有狰狞，不过，是个人都能看出无徽的心情好得不得了。</p><p>　　「我去去就回。」</p><p>　　撂下一句话，无徽倏然起身，奔到一个紫衣人面前。</p><p>　　千手柱间：……</p><p>　　继千手扉间之后，千手柱间也感受到了一种名为“心塞”的情绪在心中蔓延。</p><p>　　此人有一头暗金色的头发，半束在脑后，衣着风格与无徽相似，低调奢华有内涵。脖子周围除了银色黑边的衣领，还有一圈毛领子，不过毛领子的质量可比千手扉间的好上许多。他披着紫色布料制成的披风，披风质地不凡，在月光的照射下，色泽微妙地变幻，显得十分神秘。披风下是比起无徽的衣着更加华贵的外袍，外袍底色是黑色，绣着华美的花纹，胸前缀着形状怪异且精美的配饰。不过，最令人注目的，还是他手中那个发出白光的水晶骷髅。</p><p>　　“父亲……”无徽跑到缎君衡身前一尺处，正欲扑上去，突然想起什么，硬生生停下脚步。</p><p>　　他微微低头，就像一个做错事的孩子一样。</p><p>　　无徽：差点忘了他是偷跑出去的还搞了不少事父亲不会这么残忍让他处理那些琐碎的事务吧……</p><p>　　缎君衡微微侧头，拍了拍无徽的肩膀：“唉，笨小子，好的不学，偏偏学不孝子，整日让为父担心，真正让为父很伤心啊……”</p><p>　　无徽不着痕迹地松了口气：“……父亲，我以后再也不乱跑了。”</p><p>　　缎君衡突然眉头一皱，发觉事情并不简单。</p><p>　　“无徽，你身上的气与此地地气有所勾连，这样下去很危险，为父为你断去联系，不要反抗。”</p><p>　　无徽却拒绝了缎君衡的提议，换来缎君衡疑惑的一瞥。</p><p>　　而后，缎君衡迅速变脸，他一脸哀怨：“无徽，你真正要留在这鸟不生蛋的地方，独留老父一人在中阴界……”</p><p>　　“停！”无徽微微扭头，一副我输了的表情。</p><p>　　他就知道，父亲正经不过三秒！</p><p>　　随后，无徽一脸肃穆：“父亲，非是如此，而是……”</p><p>　　无徽把关于自己记忆的事告诉缎君衡，神色有一些忐忑不安。</p><p>　　如果我并非只是父亲救回的婴儿，而是一个失去记忆的人，父亲……仍会待我如亲子般么？</p><p>　　令人心安的气息靠近，耳边是父亲依然不正经的话语：“……小无徽恢复记忆就不要为父了吗……”</p><p>　　无徽伸手环住缎君衡的背，将脸埋在缎君衡的毛领子里，小幅度地蹭了蹭，白色的发丝随之微微晃动。</p><p>　　缎君衡轻拍无徽的背，无声地安抚无徽。</p><p>　　他很了解失忆的感受：身若无根浮萍，无所依托，在世间漂泊。</p><p>　　他也很了解无徽，无徽虽然脑子聪明，实力强大，但是固执己见，神经纤细，十分敏感，对外界有一种本能的不信任。</p><p>　　若是无徽失忆……缎君衡看见无徽很少展现出的脆弱，轻轻抚摸无徽的背。</p><p>　　千手兄弟&amp;围观群众：！！！</p><p>　　千手柱间：斑！抱我，抱我啊！我也好想被斑抱！我也好想抱斑！我也好想摸斑的背……</p><p>　　#为什么斑能允许这个家伙摸他的背#</p><p>　　#嫉妒使我面目全非#</p><p>　　千手扉间：……这个在别人怀里求安慰的人，真的是宇智波斑？！老夫怕是中了幻术。</p><p>　　二代三代同时结了个印。</p><p>　　“解！”</p><p>　　没有任何用。</p><p>　　二代&amp;三代：！！！</p><p>　　围观群众：(#Д)</p><p>　　千手柱间看了看无徽和缎君衡的互动，瞟了瞟千手扉间的毛领子：扉间，我们也来试试吧！</p><p>　　千手扉间下意识退后一步：兄长，你想干什么？！</p><p>　　……</p><p>　　无徽正享受来自父亲爱的抱抱时，突然感应到什么。</p><p>　　这种与自己一脉相承、血脉相连的气息……</p><p>　　玄色的布条下，妖瞳湿润一片。</p><p>　　无徽扭头朝一个方向“看”去，过了一会儿，平复了一下气息，方对缎君衡说：“父亲，那个方向，好像有我的东西……”</p><p>　　那种吸引的感觉越来越强烈，无徽脸色微动：“那里，好像是我的眼睛……不，好像……”不是我的……</p><p>　　缎君衡狐狸眼一眯，将手中水晶骷髅递给无徽：“无徽，你先去把你的眼睛拿回来，我去会会这位千手柱间先生。”</p><p>　　缎君衡丝毫不担心无徽的生命安全，这里的人太弱了，没一个可以对无徽造成伤害。</p><p>　　无徽拒绝了缎君衡的水晶骷髅：“不用了，父亲，我有办法。”</p><p>　　缎君衡似是想起了什么，哭笑不得。</p><p>　　无徽将脑海中有关日语的记忆交给缎君衡，为缎君衡指名了千手柱间的方向，便放心地去找眼睛了。</p><p>　　缎君衡消化了有关日语的记忆后，来到千手柱间面前。</p><p>　　他打量了一番千手柱间，心中有些不爽。</p><p>　　笨小子居然为了这家伙耗费这么多灵力！</p><p>　　一定是这家伙把笨小子骗了！</p><p>　　在众人警惕的目光中，缎君衡露出一个略显阴森的笑容。</p><p>　　「千手柱间先生，我是无徽的父亲，听无徽讲，你认识无徽？」</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>缎爹已上线<br/>柱帝……嗯，怕是会被缎爹揍个九成死。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 轮回眼</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　缎君衡虽然是笑着的，但表情格外阴沉冷漠。</p><p>　　千手柱间有些沮丧。</p><p>　　斑有这么多事情瞒着他。</p><p>　　不管是什么时候……</p><p>　　斑，为什么……你不肯把你的理想……告诉我呢……</p><p>　　我远没有你高瞻远瞩，不如你看的远。</p><p>　　你总是抛下我一人，独自前行，我总是追不上你的脚步。</p><p>　　你为什么……不愿意我帮你呢……</p><p>　　不过，很快，千手柱间就振奋起来。</p><p>　　斑不愿意等我，我可以自己去追随他的脚步！</p><p>　　这个紫衣人，与斑关系亲厚，我可以向他了解斑的信息！</p><p>　　他眨巴了两下眼睛：“无徽是斑的新名字吗？真好听@#$%&amp;……”</p><p>　　缎君衡：阴沟里翻船了！</p><p>　　缎君衡面色不变，心中懊恼。</p><p>　　自家笨小子根本没把自己的真实姓名告诉他！自己却因为中阴界的人都识得无徽的大名，便下意识地以为这个小孩子也知道无徽的名字！</p><p>　　失策，失策！</p><p>　　缎君衡转念一想，一个名字而已，即使在中阴界，也没有人能通过这个名字对无徽施术，更何况在这个灵力稀少的世界。</p><p>　　短短一刹那内，缎君衡谋划了很多，包括把这位年轻人绑回去为无徽疗伤，当无徽的沙包兼炉鼎。</p><p>　　——这青年一身阳属性灵力，与笨小子的力量正好互补。</p><p>　　最终，缎君衡与青年“友好地交流”了一番，就在一旁助这名叫千手柱间的年轻人把他该干的事情干完。</p><p>　　——缎君衡很清楚，这个小家伙若不把他要做的事做完，肯定不会乖乖跟自己回去的。</p><p>　　====================</p><p>　　无徽顺着感应，来到了一片疑似战场的地方。</p><p>　　他判断了一下场中形势，先来到了一个角落。</p><p>　　他的一只眼睛在一个气息怪异的人身上，而且此人气息与那位千手柱间有些相似。</p><p>　　无徽刚刚到这个人面前，此人便开口道：「斑，你总算来了。」</p><p>　　……为何人人都认识我？</p><p>　　无徽并未多想，他伸出右手：「我的眼睛。」</p><p>　　这个人立马很上道地把一只轮回眼挖出来，递给无徽。</p><p>　　无徽：……</p><p>　　在确定这只眼睛上没有问题后，无徽用灵力护住眼部经脉，扯下封印。</p><p>　　一对妖瞳显现在夜色中，闪烁着诡异的光芒，看得白绝一愣一愣的。</p><p>　　无徽小心地挖出一只妖瞳，而后往左半边身体里一塞。妖瞳就这么飘在鬼力里。</p><p>　　白绝：？？？</p><p>　　斑怎么把身体改造成这样了？！！</p><p>　　无徽把轮回眼往空出的眼眶里一按，经脉随即连接上这个久违的眼睛，没有半点排斥。</p><p>　　这是我的眼睛吗……</p><p>　　妖瞳所观察到的景象，是重重叠叠的虚幻与现实之象，而自己原本的眼睛所看到的景象，则是纤毫毕现的真实之景。</p><p>　　无徽用失而复得的眼睛看向四周，万千思绪涌上心头。</p><p>　　这就是我的眼睛啊……</p><p>　　他伫立在寒风中，良久，看向一个方向，疾奔而去。</p><p>　　他的另一只眼睛，在那里……</p><p>　　无徽赶到时，发现一个穿着十分有伤风化的人飘在空中，吊打其余一帮人。</p><p>　　他的另一只眼睛，就在那人右眼的位置上。</p><p>　　无徽果断运起身法，奔了过去。</p><p>　　谁料，无徽刚到，那人就大喊道：「老混蛋！你你你你怎么活过来了？！！！」</p><p>　　……嗯？</p><p>　　这莫非就是传说中的“天下谁人不识君”？</p><p>　　====================</p><p>　　宇智波带土表示，他受到了极大的惊吓。</p><p>　　任是谁，看到一个死的不能再死的人，活生生地出现在自己面前，都会受到极大的惊吓。</p><p>　　宇智波带土确定一定以及肯定，当年长门没有施展轮回天生之术复活宇智波斑，自己也没有复活宇智波斑。</p><p>　　……那是谁把老混蛋复活的？</p><p>　　或许是老混蛋的黑科技？</p><p>　　宇智波带土很快把这个问题抛在脑后，警惕地望着大变样的宇智波斑。</p><p>　　老混蛋一只眼睛是轮回眼，另一只眼睛自己认不出，不过，那只眼睛比轮回眼更加危险，心悸感不停地刺激着宇智波带土的神经。</p><p>　　老混蛋伸出右手：「我的眼睛。」</p><p>　　卧槽！老混蛋要夺走十尾？！</p><p>　　宇智波带土举起锡杖，然而并没有什么卵用。</p><p>　　老混蛋干脆利落地打散了求道玉，一手掐住自己的下巴，另一只手挖出轮回眼，动作十分之暧昧。</p><p>　　……老混蛋的左手好硬，就跟骨头一样。</p><p>　　宇智波带土昏迷前，这样想着。</p><p>　　====================</p><p>　　无徽在换下第二只轮回眼后，脑海中突然一炸，无数沉寂的记忆碎片翻腾而起。</p><p>　　南贺川旁打水漂的西瓜头男孩，战场上操纵木人的赤甲战士，还有……双眼空瘪，鲜血淋漓的男子。</p><p>　　泉奈……泉奈……</p><p>　　无徽一身灵力隐隐失控，他不顾炸裂的头，紧闭双目，迅速撤离。</p><p>　　要找一个安全的地方……</p><p>　　最后，无徽找到了令人安心的气息，他放下心神，任由气息的主人将自己抱了个满怀。</p><p>　　一旁的缎君衡见状，表情变得无比险恶。</p><p>　　他从千手柱间怀中接过自家笨小子，指着远处因失控而肆虐的十尾，对千手柱间说：「无徽有我照顾，你们尽管放手解决你们的问题吧。」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 恢复记忆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　无徽静静地躺在缎君衡怀中，沉寂的记忆，如潮水般一一涌现。</p><p>　　母亲诞下泉奈后，因身体亏损过多而死。</p><p>　　大哥与二哥在战场上，被几个千手围攻至死。</p><p>　　四弟在一次任务后，再也没有回来。</p><p>　　自己从族长三子变为族长的长子，承担起一族的重任。</p><p>　　不喜欢族中的尔虞我诈，厌恶族人争权夺势的丑恶嘴脸，却还是要学习这些手段。</p><p>　　只有在酣畅淋漓的战斗中，他才能真正做回宇智波斑。</p><p>　　而非族长的长子。</p><p>　　宇智波斑：我不想干……可是还得干……唉……</p><p>　　宇智波田岛：我也不想把这么个战士硬生生掰成族长……我也没办法啊……</p><p>　　然后……</p><p>　　他在南贺川边，遇到了自己一生的挚友，柱间。</p><p>　　分明是第一次见面，那个西瓜头的男孩却给自己一种莫名熟悉之感。心中不明情绪涌动，仿佛是缺失已久的珍宝，重新回到自己身边。</p><p>　　明知道他的身份很可疑，自己却对他提不起一丝戒心，明知道他是在装消沉，自己总是不由自主地对他心软。</p><p>　　有时，宇智波斑竟有一种错觉：这个男孩其实是他的弟弟。</p><p>　　他很快把这个错觉抛在脑后。</p><p>　　——柱间的审美观这么清奇，怎么可能是他宇智波斑的弟弟？</p><p>　　明明双方只是相处了极其短暂的时间，连彼此的真实身份都不知道，自己与这名少年却如相交一生的挚友。</p><p>　　他们虽然性格迥异，却有相同的理想，相同的信念与相仿的实力。一个眼神的交汇，一个微不可查的动作，就能理解彼此的思想。</p><p>　　他们互为半身，心意相通，默契无间。</p><p>　　原来，人与人之间，是真的可以推心置腹、坦诚相见的。</p><p>　　原来，人心是真正可以相通的。</p><p>　　或许，这就是惊天动地的友情吧。</p><p>　　或许，柱间与斑，就是传说中亲如兄弟，关系好到可以穿一条裤子的挚友吧。</p><p>　　好景不长，两人的真实身份暴露。</p><p>　　宇智波斑不停地告诉自己，这是千手柱间，千手一族与宇智波一族之间，血仇海深。</p><p>　　宇智波斑与千手柱间，理当是不死不休的敌人。</p><p>　　可是，为什么自己会心痛？</p><p>　　灵魂仿佛被撕开，失控的查克拉冲击双眼。</p><p>　　他开眼了。</p><p>　　十几年的征战，宇智波斑死死地将这段过往封印在心底，他冷眼旁观千手柱间动作。千手柱间在战场上一遍遍地诉说自己的理想，发来一封封书信。这一切，只在自己心中留下些许波澜。</p><p>　　宇智波斑的血继病越来越重，双眼近乎失明，他也安排好一切，将自己的万花筒写轮眼换给唯一的弟弟泉奈。</p><p>　　直到一天，泉奈重伤，将万花筒写轮眼换给自己，就此身亡，而自己，直到尘埃落定，才了解到一切的真相。</p><p>　　到头来，自己连最重要的弟弟，也保护不了……</p><p>　　泉奈说，一定要保护好宇智波一族……</p><p>　　如今宇智波一族处于下风，需要一场胜利来挽回局势，如果自己能赢千手柱间，那就更好，如果自己仍是失败，那么，自己去三途川保护泉奈，亦无不可……</p><p>　　就是不知道，父亲与泉奈会不会怪自己……</p><p>　　即使是永恒万花筒，也无法打败千手柱间，自己失败了。</p><p>　　死在千手柱间手上，自己也不枉此生。</p><p>　　不过，柱间还是坚持着那几乎不可能实现的梦想。</p><p>　　柱间，你还是如此天真。</p><p>　　人与人心意相通，根本不可能啊……</p><p>　　你还要天真到什么时候……</p><p>　　宇智波斑告诉千手柱间，要想和解，除非千手柱间杀死他的弟弟，或者自杀。</p><p>　　宇智波斑可以向祖传石碑发誓，那句话真的只是随口一说。</p><p>　　他本以为千手柱间会放弃这种天真的想法。</p><p>　　万万没想到，千手柱间居然准备自杀！</p><p>　　宇智波斑：！！！！！！！！</p><p>　　我屮艸芔茻！！！！！！</p><p>　　他用尽最后一丝力量，终于在千手柱间自杀前阻止了他。</p><p>　　#吓得老子连退三步#</p><p>　　#如果老子还有力气退的话#</p><p>　　幼时的记忆冲破重重封锁，再次浮现在脑海中。</p><p>　　人与人，是不是真的能推心置腹？</p><p>　　他是不是可以相信千手柱间？</p><p>　　理智告诉宇智波斑，这是不可能的，但感情上，他还想再相信柱间一次。</p><p>　　村子建起来了。</p><p>　　黑暗也渐渐浮现。</p><p>　　即使是通过泉奈的永恒万花筒，他也看不见一丝光明。</p><p>　　怎样才是真正的和平呢？</p><p>　　宇智波斑在祖传的石碑上，找到了真正的答案。</p><p>　　开轮回眼，吸收十尾，施展无限月读。</p><p>　　这样，每个人都能幸福吧……</p><p>　　要做到这一点，必须斩断一切因果。</p><p>　　他与这个世界的因果，也……只有柱间了。</p><p>　　宇智波斑为了实现梦想，带着九尾袭村，设法弄来木遁细胞，并逼迫柱间杀死自己，斩断他与世间最后一丝因果。</p><p>　　只是没想到，他是从背后被柱间捅死的。</p><p>　　果然，他对柱间还是没有丝毫防备。</p><p>　　看柱间那一副比死了爹娘还伤心的模样，宇智波斑又心软了。</p><p>　　柱间啊，明明死的是我，你怎么一副比我还伤心的样子……</p><p>　　宇智波斑在斩断最后的因果前，最后提醒了柱间一句。</p><p>　　柱间，真正的比试，才刚刚开始。</p><p>　　不妨看看，究竟是你的方法能实现和平，还是我的方法能拯救世界。</p><p>　　===============</p><p>　　宇智波斑使用伊邪纳岐复活后，为实现无限月读布局。</p><p>　　他寻找到了老祖宗的东西，然后……造出了一堆人工智障。</p><p>　　宇智波斑：……</p><p>　　在宇智波斑与人工智障搏斗时，他得到了一个消息。</p><p>　　千手柱间病逝。</p><p>　　开什么玩笑……</p><p>　　开什么玩笑！千手柱间怎么会死！</p><p>　　还是死在“病逝”这种可笑的理由下！</p><p>　　……也不是不能理解。</p><p>　　万花筒写轮眼有血迹病，兴许仙人体这么强大的力量也有血迹病。</p><p>　　宇智波斑日夜兼程，赶到木叶。</p><p>　　他默默站在千手柱间的墓前，任由狂风吹乱他的头发。</p><p>　　最后，他一个火遁，把千手柱间的尸体烧成了灰。</p><p>　　千手柱间身亡，最后的因果也断得彻底。</p><p>　　为什么，自己会心痛？</p><p>　　比起那一刀，还要痛上许多。</p><p>　　宇智波斑伫立良久，离开了。</p><p>　　他要实现世界和平。</p><p>　　连带柱间的份一起。</p><p>　　================</p><p>　　无徽整理完脑海中的记忆后，悠悠醒转。</p><p>　　他下意识地蹭了蹭贴在脸上的布料。</p><p>　　很温暖，很柔软，就是有点湿……</p><p>　　等等，有点湿？！</p><p>　　无徽立马清醒过来，猛地抬起头。</p><p>　　只见缎君衡胸口一片湿漉漉的，明显是眼泪鼻涕的痕迹。</p><p>　　哪怕回想起身为宇智波斑的记忆，无徽也不由嫩脸一红。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 梦想</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　无徽刚刚抬起头，目光就投到缎君衡的水晶骷髅上，水晶骷髅里有一团黑漆漆的东西，正是黑绝。</p><p>　　稍远一些的地方，十尾被打得凄惨无比，如同一个破布袋一样瘫在地上。</p><p>　　无徽：？？？</p><p>　　“父亲，为什么要把我的意志封印起来？”</p><p>　　缎君衡：……笨小子真好骗。</p><p>　　“此物已存在千年之久，无徽，你今年有一千岁吗？”</p><p>　　无徽面色微变。</p><p>　　他并非没有发现黑绝的不对，他以为黑绝只是发生了变异，而且他有自信把黑绝控制住，万万没想到……</p><p>　　缎君衡叹了口气：“这个叫黑绝的东西，是大筒木辉夜的意志，他的所作所为，皆是为了复活大筒木辉夜，而你。”</p><p>　　缎君衡的语气中充满不容忽视的怒意，宛若平静的海面下汹涌的暗流：“无徽，你是他为大筒木辉夜准备的躯壳。”</p><p>　　无徽怔然，抿了抿嘴唇，一向坚定的双眼中罕见地染上迷茫之色。</p><p>　　缎君衡不着痕迹地拭去衣袍上的眼泪鼻涕，轻轻揽住无徽的肩膀：“你当初是如何想到要用‘无限月读’实现和平的？不妨跟为父讲一讲。”</p><p>　　无徽顿了顿，方缓缓开口：“父亲，我在这里活了很多年，我为这个世界的和平，做了很多事情，可是，我做的事情都无法实现真正的和平，旧的黑暗被消灭，新的黑暗又在滋生……</p><p>　　“最终，我发现，人生不如意之事十之八九，活得越久，越是能体会到，现实里只充斥着无奈痛苦以及空虚。世间万物，有光的地方必定有阴影，若有胜者这一概念，必定同时存在着败者。若心生维持和平这种自私的想法，就会挑起战争。若想守护，爱必会衍生出恨，他们彼此之间存在着因果关系，无法被分离，这就是现实。</p><p>　　“只有无限月读能够实现真正的和平……</p><p>　　“开启轮回眼，通过月光，将整个世界拉入梦境之中，在梦境中，所有的人的愿望都能被实现，这样，世界才能真正和平……”</p><p>　　他说着说着，闭嘴了。</p><p>　　无徽：好像的确有什么地方不对。</p><p>　　缎君衡：唉，笨小子这么好骗，我该如何是好[一筹莫展.jpg]</p><p>　　缎君衡组织了一下语言，问道。</p><p>　　“第一个问题，这个“无限月读”是通过月亮施展的，那如果出太阳了呢？幻术不就破了？”</p><p>　　无徽：……</p><p>　　这个……他还真没想过。</p><p>　　他不确定地说：“这是我从六道仙人留下来的石碑上解读的，六道仙人不会犯这么明显的错……吧。”</p><p>　　缎君衡无奈道：“那么，六道仙人自己为什么不施展这个术呢？”</p><p>　　“这个术有条件，需要施术者……”无徽看到缎君衡的脸色，不由止住话语。</p><p>　　“需要施术者怎样？”</p><p>　　“……需要施术者付出生命和灵魂。”</p><p>　　缎君衡一脸恨铁不成钢：“你呀……学谁不好？偏偏去学素还真，为了世界和平，活了又死，死了又活……”</p><p>　　“最重要的问题，你觉得强者会甘愿沉迷于梦境中吗？</p><p>　　“普通人或许会逃避现实，沉迷于梦境。但是，真正心性坚定的强者，是不会沉迷于一个虚假的梦境中的。现实再怎么残酷，再怎么不堪回首，他们都敢于面对，而梦境，再怎样美好，都是虚假的。</p><p>　　“你问过他们的意见吗？你给的和平，是他们想要的吗？”</p><p>　　无徽沉默许久。</p><p>　　他终于打破了平静：“父亲，难道这世上，真正的和平永远无法实现？”</p><p>　　缎君衡化身哲学家：“和平从来只是相对的，无徽，你看素还真，努力了多少年，苦境依然战火不休……”</p><p>　　无徽周身气息渐渐平和：“父亲，我明白了。”</p><p>　　缎君衡这才松了一口气。</p><p>　　然而，缎君衡这口气松得太早了。</p><p>　　宇智波斑的性格，说的好听一点，是意志坚定，永不妥协，说的难听一点，就是固执，哪怕撞破了南墙也不回头。</p><p>　　这条路不行，就换一条路好了。</p><p>　　经过一次死了又活之后，无徽虽与忍界有所联系，却不能过多插手忍界的事情。正好，中阴界隔壁就是苦境，苦境这么大，足够他放手折腾。</p><p>　　“父亲，回去之后，我就去苦境，看看素还真是怎样做的……”无徽此刻，颇有一种#老子现在就想跟素还真一起维护世界和平#的架势。（素还真：霹雳主角之一，沉迷于维护世界和平）</p><p>　　缎君衡：！！！</p><p>　　就在这时，被十尾打到十分凄惨的千手柱间悠悠醒转，他听到#他的天启#的声音，下意识地喊了声：“Madara……”</p><p>　　无徽立马转过头来，跟缎君衡报备了一声，跑过去为千手柱间疗伤。</p><p>　　在无徽不知道的角落，千手柱间瞟了一眼缎君衡。</p><p>　　这位小伙伴新认（？）的父亲真是了不得，千手柱间亲眼看到这位紫衣人一手护着小伙伴，另一只手轻描淡写地结了几个印，刹那间一片腥风血雨鬼哭狼嚎，等他反应过来时，十尾已经变成任人宰割的鱿鱼，就差烹制一番端上餐桌了。</p><p>　　整个过程中，小伙伴安安稳稳地躺在缎君衡怀里，一丝被惊醒的迹象都没有。</p><p>　　不过……小伙伴的父亲似乎对他颇有敌意。</p><p>　　千手柱间对缎君衡露出一个无比天然的笑容。</p><p>　　两口气梗在喉咙里的缎君衡：……</p><p>　　质辛啊，我再也不说你是不孝子了QAQ</p><p>　　此刻的缎君衡尚且不知，质辛很快就会干一件大不孝的事情。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>#818那个每天都在为两个不孝子操心的爹#<br/>#感动苦境十大父亲之首——缎君衡#<br/>#不要问我剩下九个是谁#</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 交谈甚欢</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　直到千手柱间的魂体由暗淡变回凝实，无徽才停下传送灵力的动作。</p><p>　　他定定地望着昏睡的千手柱间，竟不知该作何反应。</p><p>　　一别经年，柱间仍是当年那个一手平定战争的忍界之神，那个在宇智波势弱时向自己伸手的男子，那个在南贺川旁与自己结交的男孩。</p><p>　　就连魂魄，也是这般温暖而耀眼。</p><p>　　而自己……</p><p>　　无徽下意识地抚上左半边身体。</p><p>　　他变的太多了。</p><p>　　过往的羁绊皆被自己亲手斩断——除了一直放不下的柱间，与有些对不起的宇智波带土。</p><p>　　新的羁绊又太过美好——有些不正经却待他极好的父亲，身世坑爹个性中二身负血海深仇的弟弟。</p><p>　　中阴界的一切，他无法舍弃，不愿舍弃。</p><p>　　无徽此刻无比清晰地认识到，他是真的回不去了。</p><p>　　宇智波斑是他人生中的一部分，也只是一部分。</p><p>　　宇智波与木叶被他舍弃，宇智波斑的梦想，也破灭了。</p><p>　　而柱间的梦想，仍在延续。</p><p>　　柱间的继任者虽然不成器，虽然没几个能让他看得上眼，虽然他们走了许多弯路，但他们确确实实在努力，努力让这个世界变得更好。</p><p>　　……</p><p>　　千手柱间终于彻底清醒，他挣扎着想爬起来……没成功。</p><p>　　无徽内心的复杂顿时化为哭笑不得。</p><p>　　柱间你的仙人体呢……</p><p>　　噢对，柱间现在就是个魂体，仙人体没了很正常。</p><p>　　啧，这么弱鸡的柱间，还是头一次见到。</p><p>　　千手柱间又做了一次尝试……他总算爬了起来。</p><p>　　他将视线移到无徽身上。</p><p>　　无徽的眼中闪动着令千手柱间十分熟悉的光芒，而非失忆时的有礼而疏离。</p><p>　　千手柱间的魂体波动了一下。</p><p>　　狂喜淹没了千手柱间整个魂体，他的整个灵魂几乎要被这汹涌的情绪抛到天上。</p><p>　　他有太多话想对无徽说，然而，说出口的，只有一句：</p><p>　　「斑，你想起来了？」</p><p>　　「……嗯。」</p><p>　　无徽默默地听着千手柱间眉飞色舞、手舞足蹈地讲述刚刚发生的事：那个“宇智波斑”是假冒的，他抢了自己的轮回眼；那个十尾很难打；后辈们很好很有出息；还有他的老爹是如何一手抱着自己一手挥了挥轻描淡写地把十尾干掉……</p><p>　　——嗯，莫名有点小心虚呢。</p><p>　　#真是对不起了，宇智波带土#</p><p>　　被打得只剩一口气的宇智波带土：……我不需要你对得起！</p><p>　　待千手柱间说得差不多的时候，无徽终于组织好了语言，他状若轻描淡写地道：「柱间。」</p><p>　　「嗯？」千手柱间立马停下话语，望向无徽，微微歪了歪头，眨了两下眼睛。</p><p>　　「我……我总归要回去的，至于我的伤，不碍事，我自己可以解决。柱间，你有什么打算……」吗？</p><p>　　若换作恢复记忆前的无徽，他会毫不犹豫地把千手柱间拐回老家替自己疗伤，就算拐不回去，也要打晕了绑回去。</p><p>　　不过如今……无徽默默叹了口气，此间之事已与我无关，柱间想怎样就怎样吧。</p><p>　　柱间变成如今这幅模样，魂魄滞留人间不得归于轮回，也是自己的责任。如果他想继续为木叶做牛做马，那自己也不拦着，把搜罗来的炼魂功法交给他；如果他想重回净土，那自己直接一巴掌把他拍死……</p><p>　　嗯，拍死的时候下手轻一点好了……</p><p>　　无徽从来没想过千手柱间会跟自己回去，毕竟，千手柱间那#为了木叶做牛做马#的印象早已深入人心。</p><p>　　谁料，千手柱间立马扑了上来，一把抱住无徽，无徽完全没有防备，被千手柱间扑了个正着。</p><p>　　千手柱间的嗓音里带着些许哽咽：「斑，你果然是这么温柔的人！」</p><p>　　无徽依旧保持着一脸懵逼的表情，脸上却浮现出两朵红云。</p><p>　　这，这都哪跟哪儿啊？！</p><p>　　柱间的脑子里都装了什么？！！</p><p>　　「斑，我是医疗忍者，我虽然不知道你的身体为何变成这样，但你的身体已经这样很久了。斑，我很担心你。」</p><p>　　无徽推了推千手柱间：「……我不需要你的担心，我的身体破损了这么多年，也没有什么事，一时半会儿死不了的，我总能找到解决方法。而且我也不能在这里多待，你要早点做出决定……」</p><p>　　千手柱间顺势从无徽身上下来，二人的脸靠得十分之近，他的表情无比凝重：「如果找不到呢？」</p><p>　　无徽一时无言。</p><p>　　千手柱间继续说道：「我已经死过一次了，曾经的我，身负千手一族和木叶村的责任，而这一切，都已随死亡烟消云散。</p><p>　　「如今，我因你而重获新生。现在的我，不是千手一族的族长，也不是木叶村的初代火影，只是千手柱间。</p><p>　　「斑，你有什么梦想，可以告诉我，作为朋友，作为兄弟，我会一直站在你这一边。</p><p>　　「不过，在一切开始之前，我会跟着你，到你如今的归处，把你的身体治好。斑，这就是我今后的打算。」</p><p>　　千手柱间的表情诚挚而坚定，无徽抿了抿嘴，运功把脸上的红晕消除。</p><p>　　「……柱间，你可知道你做出了怎样的选择？我们可能永远回不来，你……可能永远见不到你的弟弟。」</p><p>　　千手柱间的语气十分轻松：「我明白，不过，在你给我新生之后，我的责任就已经不存在了，扉间……虽然跟扉间离别，心里有些不舍，但……扉间已成亡者，即将步入属于他自己的新生。斑，是你给我新生，我自然要跟着你。」</p><p>　　无徽怔住了。</p><p>　　而后，千手柱间语气一变，变得无比委屈：「斑，不要再抛下我。以前，你一直走在我前面，无论如何追赶，我都追不上你……我在净土里找了你好久，都没找到你……」</p><p>　　无徽顿时心软了，他迟疑了一下，轻轻地拍了拍千手柱间的手臂：「柱间……以后不会了……我可不喜欢，有人站在我背后……」今后我们并肩而行吧，既然你做出了这样的选择……</p><p>　　千手柱间捕捉到了无徽的未尽之意，二人对视良久，气氛顿时变得无比黏糊。</p><p>　　缎君衡：……好吧，这位多半就是儿砸的双修道侣了［咬牙切齿.gif］</p><p>　　千手扉间（惊恐）：大哥！你又想做什么！</p><p>　　漩涡鸣人：佐助佐助佐助~</p><p>　　宇智波佐助：……哼！</p><p>　　（大筒木羽衣下线中）</p><p>　　就在二人情意绵绵（？）之际，不远处惊现一阵空间波动。</p><p>　　无徽与缎君衡同时看向空间波动之处。</p><p>　　波动终止，一道黑色的人影出现在空间波动之处。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>对于性格内敛的作者来说，柱帝奔放的话语真难写。<br/>不过越写越顺手是怎么回事？（作者一定是哪里坏掉了）<br/>但愿没写崩。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 中二病的巅峰对决</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　在被遗忘的角落里，千手扉间一脸震惊地望着他的大哥和宇智波斑。</p><p>　　他眼前一黑，内心充满了波动。</p><p>　　大哥居然就这么放下所有的事不管，跟着宇智波斑走人！</p><p>　　宇智波斑死后，千手扉间一直担心他的大哥一个想不开切腹去黄泉找宇智波斑，现在……</p><p>　　呵呵。</p><p>　　千手扉间（冷漠）：这大哥不能要了。</p><p>　　千手扉间深知其兄之秉性，他的大哥有的时候跟宇智波斑很像，认准了一件事，绝不更改。</p><p>　　建村的时候，大哥明明可以选择与其他忍族结盟，或者收服其他忍族，他却偏要先跟宇智波一族结盟——不，准确地说，是跟宇智波斑结盟。</p><p>　　千手扉间沉默了，悲凉之情溢于言表。</p><p>　　#大哥，你还记得我这个弟弟吗#</p><p>　　#……算了，大哥高兴就好#</p><p>　　而处于修罗场中心的三人并没有注意到千手扉间的悲凉，他们目不转睛地注视着穿梭空间而来的人。</p><p>　　——或许该说是魔，而不是人。</p><p>　　来者一身华贵却略有破烂的黑衣，辅以金色装饰，与无徽的服饰相似却有所不同。发丝凌乱，脸侧的护具将其秀美而不失凌厉的外貌完全展露出来。</p><p>　　他的头发略有弯曲，其上编了几个小辫子；狭长的墨色双眼中杀意仍未散尽；此时，他正提着魔鉴皇斩，剑尖、发梢与衣角正在滴血，脸上还有没有抹干净的血迹。</p><p>　　此人正是魔皇质辛。</p><p>　　焦急的目光对上完好无损的缎君衡后，瞬间变得柔和，质辛大步上前，确认了一下缎君衡的身体状况后，终于放下心来。</p><p>　　而后，质辛转向无徽，冷哼一声：“无徽，我本以为，你能勉强入我之眼，如今看来，你真让我失望，你的愚蠢blablabla……”</p><p>　　无徽：……</p><p>　　#多年不见，这个弟弟还是这么欠揍#</p><p>　　#还是泉奈最好#</p><p>　　#这弟弟不能要了#</p><p>　　［蓄力中.gif］</p><p>　　蓄完力后，他迅速套上须佐能乎，将千手柱间保护在里面，而后，一个蓝色的巨型巴掌将身受重伤的魔皇按在地上。</p><p>　　质辛被义兄的新技能吓了一跳，猝不及防之下中了招。</p><p>　　“小弟，我有没有跟你讲过，受伤的人就乖乖待在家里养伤，不要出来乱跑。”</p><p>　　话虽如此，他还是一巴掌排在质辛背后，为他梳理体内的魔气、佛气与厉氛。</p><p>　　无徽注入质辛体内的阴属性灵力十分精纯，可以与质辛身上的三种力量完美地融合在一起。</p><p>　　看着质辛那张欠揍的脸，无徽紫灰色的轮回眼微微眯起，控制着几股灵力刺激质辛的伤口。</p><p>　　这样的确能加速伤口的恢复速度，可是这滋味绝对说不上好受。</p><p>　　质辛只觉伤口处麻痒无比，偏偏他被须佐能乎的蓝手压得动弹不得。</p><p>　　质辛咬牙切齿，还时不时地笑上几声，一张俊脸变得无比扭曲。</p><p>　　——没办法，实在太特么痒了。</p><p>　　质辛一时嘴欠，落得如此下场。</p><p>　　尽管如此，他依旧不依不饶、断断续续地说：“吾，你的……审判者……何时……允许……你……这样做……了……”</p><p>　　无徽好整以暇地盘膝坐下，一手撑着下巴，语气中带着十分的嘲讽之意：“同样的话还给你，被我打趴下的人没资格废话！”</p><p>　　质辛狭长的眼睛气得圆圆的，一道灵力适时掠过了质辛身上的某个地方，他一个没控制住，笑出了声。</p><p>　　无徽眼睛一暗。</p><p>　　质辛这模样，与泉奈带着一身伤回家，还要硬撑着，被自己压着疗伤的样子多像啊……</p><p>　　乱窜的灵力被无徽收回，他开始治疗质辛心肺处的创伤。</p><p>　　质辛真不愧是伤疤没好就忘了痛的典型代表，一发现无徽不再在自己的伤口上动手脚，便迫不及待地抒发内心的情感。</p><p>　　“你，不是一无是处的废物，勉强有一点用处，吾，赐予你卑微的生存，吾决定，审判延后。”</p><p>　　……无徽面无表情地把质辛的嘴堵上了。</p><p>　　#果然只有泉奈才是最可爱的弟弟#</p><p>　　#我生怕我一个不小心，把义弟打死了#</p><p>　　#质辛比柱间更能惹人生气#</p><p>　　缎君衡听着小儿子欠揍的话，看着大儿子的表情越来越不妙，他心忧之下，焦急地拍了拍蓝手的拇指。</p><p>　　无徽放开了须佐能乎，让缎君衡进入。</p><p>　　“……父亲，放心好了，质辛毕竟是我义弟。”</p><p>　　手下的质辛不甘示弱，他艰难地挣扎了几下，试图说话。</p><p>　　缎君衡于心不忍：“无徽……”</p><p>　　无徽……无徽不情不愿地把质辛的嘴放开。</p><p>　　“吾是为缎君衡而来，凭卑微的你，不值得吾之垂怜！”</p><p>　　“你居然敢直呼父亲的姓名！！！”</p><p>　　无徽炸了。</p><p>　　他这个义弟，小时候对父亲还是挺尊敬的，长大之后，对父亲越来越不尊敬！</p><p>　　现在，他居然直呼父亲的姓名！</p><p>　　无徽：呵呵……［斑式颜艺］</p><p>　　缎君衡：我的小儿砸你就不能不作死吗！！！</p><p>　　他正要拦住暴怒的大儿子，另一个人已经抢先一步，从背后抱住了无徽。</p><p>　　是千手柱间。</p><p>　　千手柱间（激动）：这么鲜活而肆意的斑，好久没见到了……</p><p>　　只有没有经历过种种可承受不可承受的痛苦的斑，才会如此鲜活肆意。</p><p>　　他的内心，充满了对缎君衡的感激。</p><p>　　千手柱间感激他在自己不在的时候，给斑无微不至的呵护和庇佑。</p><p>　　缎君衡默默地看着脾气火爆的大儿子在这个人的安抚下平静下来，默默地看着大儿子收敛了一身杀气，默默地看着二人和谐相处的场景，默默地……</p><p>　　他一不小心，对上了千手柱间亮晶晶的眼神。</p><p>　　缎君衡：……</p><p>　　#您的公公or岳父正在蓄力中#</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 新的未来</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　缎君衡是个开明的父亲，只要儿子过的好，只要不涉及到自己的原则问题，他会毫无原则地支持儿子。</p><p>　　若是平时，无徽带了个男朋友or女朋友回来，只要无徽开心，只要无徽的对象对无徽好，不管儿子的对象条件如何，他会举双手双脚支持。</p><p>　　如果无徽喜欢玩弄别人感情，缎君衡只会好好告诫无徽一番，并且为他摆平一切。</p><p>　　不是因为玩弄别人感情不道德，而是因为苦境与中阴界藏龙卧虎，玩弄别人感情的人不知什么时候就会阴沟里翻船，被情人宰了。</p><p>　　可是……</p><p>　　缎君衡看向千手柱间，很好地掩饰住了眼中的杀意。</p><p>　　这个人！这个人曾经从背后捅了无徽一刀，致使无徽身体缩水，若是无徽没有遇见自己，指不定就死在哪个犄角旮旯！</p><p>　　但是！无徽一点怪罪他的意思都没有！甚至无比信任他！</p><p>　　最重要的是！无徽被这个几十岁的小家伙吃得死死的！</p><p>　　缎君衡：这就不能忍了。</p><p>　　奈何……</p><p>　　缎君衡一脸心塞地看着无徽开心的模样。</p><p>　　算了，无徽欢喜就好。</p><p>　　大不了回去之后多揍这小子几顿，实在不行，把这小子炼制成阴兵好了……</p><p>　　千手柱间只觉浑身一寒，他下意识地打量了一下四周。</p><p>　　没有敌人啊……</p><p>　　他悄悄对无徽放了个神识：｛斑，我觉得刚刚有人盯上我了。｝</p><p>　　无徽十分相信千手柱间的直觉，他用轮回眼扫视四周：｛我没发现。｝</p><p>　　无徽又悄悄问了问缎君衡：｛父亲，柱间说有人盯上我们了，父亲有没有发现什么？｝</p><p>　　缎君衡：……</p><p>　　他面不改色地甩锅：｛是十尾，它在觊觎你们的灵力。｝</p><p>　　说完，缎君衡施展控灵术，把十尾给灭了。</p><p>　　千手柱间见状，越发觉得不对劲。</p><p>　　莫非……</p><p>　　他看向一本正经若无其事的缎君衡。</p><p>　　莫非是斑的义父针对自己？</p><p>　　也对，是自己亲手杀死了斑……</p><p>　　斑那么善良的人，或许可以原谅他，但他自己从来没有原谅过自己。</p><p>　　如果重来一次，千手柱间还是会杀死宇智波斑，同样，他永远也不会原谅自己。</p><p>　　这是千手柱间背负的罪孽……</p><p>　　千手柱间又双叒叒叕消沉了。</p><p>　　无徽：……</p><p>　　「柱间？」</p><p>　　「……我没事。」</p><p>　　「你……算了，回去之后慢慢说吧。柱间，你还有什么事要做吗？」</p><p>　　千手柱间理了理情绪，好好跟千手扉间交流了一下真·兄弟情，挥泪而别（误）。</p><p>　　无徽：柱间他像是有心事的样子，不会是舍不得走吧……要不还是把他留在这里？</p><p>　　缎君衡：臭小子又装可怜骗无徽！！！</p><p>　　听不懂日语的质辛：？？？</p><p>　　千手柱间回来后，缎君衡黑着脸，当机立断斩断了无徽与千手柱间身上的地气联系，发动阵法，将四人带回绝境长城的逍遥居。</p><p>　　无徽：？？？</p><p>　　尽管心中疑惑，无徽还是把苦境通用语塞到了千手柱间的脑子里，然后开始了正式介绍。</p><p>　　由于交流感情的时候，无徽已经向千手柱间吹了一波缎君衡，嫌弃了一番质辛，因此，他只是向缎君衡与质辛吹了一波柱间。</p><p>　　“父亲，质辛，这是我前世结识的至交好友千手柱间……”</p><p>　　这么一吹，就停不下来了。</p><p>　　什么柱间多么强大，多么心怀天下，多么心胸开阔，甚至连“千手柱间是个大英雄”这种羞耻度爆棚的话都说了出来。</p><p>　　偏偏当事人没有一点反应。</p><p>　　千手柱间：这种语言好难掌握啊……斑到底在说什么……</p><p>　　缎君衡险些气到炸，重伤的质辛却看了千手柱间一眼。</p><p>　　没想到无徽喜欢这一款的……</p><p>　　这样，无徽就不会和自己抢父亲了吧。</p><p>　　排除掉一个（不存在的）竞争对手，质辛的心情好得不得了。</p><p>　　不过，质辛是个负责任的魔皇，因此，他不顾缎君衡和无徽的挽留，收下了缎君衡的伤药，留下一个苦境出品的传讯法器和传送阵后，就回到了魔族的族地，也不与缎君衡交流感情。</p><p>　　质辛：早晚有一天，缎君衡会成为吾之魔后！</p><p>　　质辛头也不回地离开后，缎君衡觉得十分心塞。</p><p>　　他把这种心塞归因于小儿子离去的不舍以及对大儿子被叼走的愤怒。</p><p>　　缎君衡把千手柱间拉到演武场上，狠狠地揍了一顿。</p><p>　　揍着揍着，他就发现了不对劲。</p><p>　　在缎君衡发现不对之前，无徽率先发现了千手柱间的不对。</p><p>　　“你为什么不还手？！”</p><p>　　“斑……我……”</p><p>　　斑，是我杀了你啊！</p><p>　　我如何能坦然面对你……</p><p>　　无徽挡下缎君衡的攻击，迅速把千手柱间带回房间，关上门，道：“柱间，你这段时间一直不对劲，究竟怎么了？”</p><p>　　千手柱间深深地吸了一口气：“斑，当初我亲手杀了你，我……是我不肯原谅自己……让你担心了……”</p><p>　　无徽：……原来柱间钻起牛角尖，比自己还厉害。</p><p>　　他将千手柱间的肩膀扳正，正色道：“柱间，看着我。”</p><p>　　千手柱间可怜兮兮地看着无徽。</p><p>　　无徽的语气十分之强硬：“战场之上刀剑无眼，若是你留手，那才是真的对不起我。”</p><p>　　“我们都是死过一次的人了，之前的事姑且不提，现在，你的命是我救的，你的生死可由不得你。”</p><p>　　“若是你想不开去自杀，我可就亏大了！”</p><p>　　千手柱间感动得两眼泪汪汪。</p><p>　　“斑，你果然是个温柔的人！”</p><p>　　“……哼，不要胡思乱想！”</p><p>　　斑的耳朵红了呢！</p><p>　　……</p><p>　　被留在演武场的段君衡：……</p><p>　　一阵微风拂面，吹动缎君衡暗金色的发丝与紫色的披风，他叹了一口气，身影萧瑟无比。</p><p>　　#寒叶飘逸洒满我的脸，吾儿叛逆伤透我的心#</p><p>　　#两个不孝子QAQ#</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>大筒木羽衣：既然世界还没毁灭那我还是接着睡吧zzzz……<br/>黑绝：……妈妈你死的好惨啊呜呜呜呜……<br/>被遗忘的带土：卧槽说好的一起搞事呢？！老混蛋居然关键时刻掉链子！现在十尾没了，我还怎么施展无限月读？！！</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 后记</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> 1）疗伤</strong>
</p><p>　　经过千手柱间几十年如一日的治疗，无徽的半边身躯终于被补全。</p><p>　　只是……</p><p>　　千手柱间一脸问号地看着无徽。</p><p>　　“斑，你为什么不愿意让我继续治疗你？”</p><p>　　他试图把手放到无徽的关节处。</p><p>　　无徽拦住千手柱间蠢蠢欲动的手。</p><p>　　“柱间，我只是觉得这样更方便而已。”</p><p>　　无徽此刻的身体，已经如常人一般，该有的内脏也已补全，虽然比同境界的强者弱了一些。</p><p>　　但是……</p><p>　　无徽的左胳膊左腿依然是光秃秃的骨头，没有一丝血肉经脉。</p><p>　　他十分自在地把手臂手腕手指等旋转了三百六十度。</p><p>　　“看，这样更方便战斗！”</p><p>　　千手柱间一脸惊叹：还有这种操作！</p><p>　　“就是有的时候骨头会掉下来……”</p><p>　　无徽有些不自在，微微将脸偏向一旁。</p><p>
  <strong>2）羽衣</strong>
</p><p>　　大筒木羽衣掀了掀眼皮。</p><p>　　……原来母亲被干掉了啊……</p><p>　　现在的小辈还真厉害……</p><p>　　……什么！母亲被干掉了？！</p><p>　　大筒木羽衣观望了好半天。</p><p>　　嗯？异界之人？</p><p>　　多半是母亲的同族。</p><p>　　大筒木羽衣见异界之人早已离去，重新陷入沉眠。</p><p>　　等下一次世界即将毁灭，再醒来吧。</p><p>
  <strong>3）带卡</strong>
</p><p>　　宇智波带土的内心是复杂的。</p><p>　　大变样的老混蛋不知道发了什么疯，不仅换了身衣服，换了个武器，月之眼计划还说停就停……</p><p>　　还有那个不知道哪里来的金毛老鬼（缎君衡：……），也不知他是如何做到的，三下五除二就把十尾抽离他的身体并干掉，宇智波带土一度怀疑人生。</p><p>　　啊，那个老混蛋跟金毛老鬼的关系居然这么亲密……</p><p>　　被金毛老鬼（？）打得奄奄一息的宇智波带土如同一条咸鱼一般躺在地上。</p><p>　　琳……我无法创造……有你的世界了……</p><p>　　他艰难地伸出右手。</p><p>　　不似活人的苍白皮肤覆盖在右手上，宇智波带土看着这只手，不知在想什么。</p><p>　　忍者联军嚷嚷着要把宇智波带土宰了。</p><p>　　宇智波带土低笑一声，表情是十足的若无其事，好像要被杀死的不是他一样。</p><p>　　宇智波带土万万没想到，卡卡西那个辣鸡居然救了他！</p><p>　　宇智波带土：？？？</p><p>　　当时，忍者联军商量着要宰了他的时候，卡卡西在不远处沉默不语，沉默得可怕。</p><p>　　待忍者联军们磨刀霍霍向带土之际，旗木卡卡西突然窜了出来，一把拽住宇智波带土的右手腕，发动神威，带走。</p><p>　　宇智波带土：喵喵喵？</p><p> 此刻的宇智波带土已经被抽出十尾，他浑身动弹不得，只能放嘴炮。</p><p>　　“旗木卡卡西你这个辣鸡！我不需要你来救！！”</p><p>　　旗木卡卡西眼睛黯淡了一瞬：“带土……”</p><p>　　“你这个连琳都保护不了的废物！有什么能力救我！”</p><p>　　旗木卡卡西一不做二不休，把宇智波带土背到背上。</p><p>　　“……带土，我不想再放手了。”</p><p>　　宇智波带土严重怀疑自己耳聋了。</p><p>　　他好像听到……旗木卡卡西的声音有点哽咽？</p><p>　　“带土，你救我一命，现在，是我回报的时候了。你恨我也好，要杀我也好……”</p><p>　　“……总是要先把力量恢复才是啊……”</p><p>　　旗木卡卡西有一点语无伦次。</p><p>　　许是宇智波带土震惊过度，他竟然有闲情逸致关心旗木卡卡西的本人。</p><p>　　卡卡西的皮肤白得不得了，一张脸也好看得不得了。</p><p> 他身形瘦削，肌肉却一点都不含糊……</p><p>　　良久，宇智波带土突兀地笑出声。</p><p>　　“卡卡西，你为什么要这么做？你不管你的木叶吗？”</p><p>　　旗木卡卡西呼吸乱了一瞬。</p><p>　　“带土，从前，我一直是木叶的旗木卡卡西，木叶的暗部，木叶的精英上忍。”</p><p>　　“……我现在，只想做卡卡西，做属于自己的卡卡西。”</p><p>　　宇智波带土：……</p><p>　　……真不愧是他曾经的队友，论脑回路扭曲程度，卡卡西也不遑多让。</p><p>　　如果他的眼睛没瞎……卡卡西的耳朵红了？</p><p>　　真好看。</p><p>　　宇智波带土鬼使神差地吮吸了一下旗木卡卡西的耳尖。</p><p>　　红晕从被吮吸的地方炸开，一直蔓延到脖颈。</p><p>　　卡卡西真可爱。</p><p>　　“可爱的”旗木卡卡西恼羞成怒地大吼一声：“宇智波带土！”</p><p>　　宇智波带土觉得，卡卡西也没有这么辣鸡了。</p><p>　　而被调戏的旗木卡卡西却是整个人都不好了。</p><p>　　带土知道了？！</p><p>　　带土知道自己对他的心思了？！</p><p>　　……怎么可能，自己只是半夜偶尔喊带土的名字撸过而已……</p><p>　　可惜，好景不长，五大国忍村的追兵很快就发现了他们的踪迹，并对他们展开了围杀。</p><p>　　一个精少废，一个废人，自然抵不过他们的追杀。</p><p>　　“旗木卡卡西，不要负隅顽抗了。”</p><p>　　“卡卡西前辈，你若是能交出战犯，可以将功折罪，木叶不会追究你的过失。”</p><p>　　“……”</p><p>　　死到临头，宇智波带土的表情却是前所未有的轻松。</p><p>　　“卡卡西，把我交出去吧。”</p><p>　　卡卡西这个辣鸡，就应该好好待在木叶里，而不是……跟自己呆在一块。</p><p>　　精少废的旗木卡卡西早已遍体鳞伤，但他依旧牢牢地护在宇智波带土身前。</p><p>　　双拳难敌四手，旗木卡卡西还是倒下了。</p><p>　　他倒在宇智波带土身上，用身躯挡住宇智波带土的要害。</p><p>　　宇智波带土几次想活动身躯，却怎么也动不了，最终，他叹息一声。</p><p>　　“卡卡西，何苦呢。”</p><p>　　“我讲过，我不会再抛下你……带土，我——”</p><p>　　声音戛然而止，一柄忍刀刺穿了两人的心脏。</p><p>　　宇智波带土本以为，他的人生就此结束，可以去见琳了。</p><p>　　啊啊啊，女神好温柔……</p><p>　　谁料，他与旗木卡卡西同时被一股莫名力量唤回现世。</p><p>　　自己……变成了一个婴儿？</p><p>　　宇智波带土一脸懵逼地看着身旁同样是婴儿的旗木卡卡西。</p><p>　　“……看来阴阳遁成功了。”</p><p>　　“不过，效果好像有些出乎意料。”</p><p>　　咦咦咦？面前这个抱着自己的，不是老混蛋吗？！还有那边那个抱着卡卡西的……莫不是初代火影？！</p><p>　　无徽&amp;宇智波带土：！！！</p><p>　　千手柱间&amp;旗木卡卡西：？？？</p><p>　　宇智波带土：这人生实在太刺激了我承受不来……</p><p>
  <strong>4）和平</strong>
</p><p>　　无徽带着他的好基友和新出炉的“儿子”搞世界和平去了。</p><p>　　根据缎君衡的建议，他规划了一条新的道路。</p><p>　　和平，不仅需要力量，还需要合理的制度。</p><p>　　无徽并没有直接去找素还真（缎君衡：太好了！），而是制定了一套详细的方案。</p><p>　　调查民情-&gt;听取民意-&gt;阅读前人书籍-&gt;多与人结交／切磋……一统天下-&gt;实现和平。</p><p>　　按理说，所有试图一统苦境的人都会被素还真怼死。</p><p>　　或许是因为千手柱间的嘴炮技能高超，或许是因为二人天资卓绝堪比素还真，或许是因为二人心怀天下热爱和平，或许是因为阴阳二力能孕得森罗万象（？），总之，无徽的一系列计划非但没遭到正道人士的攻讦，反而得到了以素还真为首的一众人等的大力支持（我觉得这是完全有可能的，看武林公法庭就知道了）。</p><p>　　二人也时不时地回中阴界看看无徽的老父亲。</p><p>　　不过，有一天，无徽正好撞上了质缎开车现场。</p><p>　　开车现场秒变修罗场。</p><p>　　“好你个质辛！居然对父亲不敬！！”</p><p>　　“好你个无徽！居然敢打搅我的好事！！”</p><p>　　衣衫不整的缎君衡死死地拉住溜鸟的质辛，千手柱间则是紧紧地拦住暴怒的无徽。</p><p>　　场中一度十分混乱。</p><p>　　宇智波带土：老混蛋也有今天哈哈哈——</p><p>　　旗木卡卡西拍了拍宇智波带土的肩：小心父亲秋后算账。</p><p>　　宇智波带土：……</p><p>　　居然连卡卡西都倒戈！都是老混蛋的错！！这个世界是错的！！！</p><p>　　今天的宇智波带土也想施放无限月读。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>